earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is the fifth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. It was developed alongside Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, which was released ahead of it due to being completed earlier. Along with the 3DS version, the Wii U version had four characters, three stages, and lots of Mii fighter costumes that were available, but sold separately as downloadable content (or DLC for short). Gameplay The gameplay of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is much similar to its predecessors with few, mostly minor changes. Like other Smash Bros. games, in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U player attack one another trying to knock their opponents off the screen by attacking them in order to raise their percentage. When launched, fighters with higher percentages will be launched farther. Omega stages were added. Omega stages are flat, featureless, Final Destination like versions of each stage. The gameplay is similar to other games like the previous N64, GameCube and much more. Modes Most of the modes from the 3DS version were included in the Wii U version. Smash Mode This is basically the verses mode of the game, replacing the old "Group" title that appeared in older smash games. Within Smash mode there was Special Smash, where players could give the fighters certain permeant status and equipment, such as increased or decreased size, the back shield, or the Franklin Badge. With the Wii U version, players could fight with up to eight players at once. However, only up to four player could play in Special Smash. Some stages didn't allow five to eight player to fight on them, mainly due to their small size. Classic Mode Completely unlike the 3DS version and other smash games, classic mode in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U involves the player control a trophyed version of their fighter moving about in an arena like area where they get to choose their opponent(s) by moving to a group of fighters. Unlike other smash games, every fighter, including the CPUs fight against one another, as opposed to other smash games in which all CPUs fight the player. Occasionally, the player fight giant or metal opponents. Team battles of two, three, or four fighters on teams of two or three will sometimes occur if possible. There is also a rival that can be fought whenever the player chooses. The longer the player waits to battle said rival, more powerful will the rival be, but it will also give more rewards when defeated. Like the 3DS version, players are able to choose their difficulty on a scale of 0 to 9 at 0.1 increments. As the difficulty increases, the opponents increase in difficulty and the final boss has more forms that need to be defeated, but the awards for competing classic mode will increase. Among those rewards are gold, trophies and items for character customization. Also like the 3DS version, before the player starts a level, a roller appears and determines the type and quantity of rewards the player receives upon completing the level. Rewards in red are for customization, green ones are trophies, and yellow means gold. Another thing the 3DS and Wii U versions share is the credits. After the final boss is defeated, the credits will roll and the player has to attack the words flying past (with the character the player is playing as, unlike other smash bros. games). When a word is hit, a piece of a picture behind the credits will reveal itself. This piece will be the same size and location of the piece that was hit. The player will be awarded more gold if more of the picture is shown. Each fighter has a different picture. The Final Boss The final boss is the infamous Master Hand. If the intensity is 3.0 or higher, the player fights Master Hand and Crazy Hand together simultaneously. If the intensity is 5.1 or higher, after the Hands' heath is depleted enough, not to 0, Crazy Hand will disappear and Master Hand will rip open to reveal Master Core. If the difficulty is between 5.1 and 5.9 the player will fight Master Edges then Master Shadow. If the difficulty is between 6.0 and 7.4, the player will fight Master Beast, then Master Edges, then Master Shadow. If the difficulty is over 7.4, the player will fight Master Giant, then Master Beast, then Master Edges, then Master Shadow. When Master Shadow is defeated on any difficulty, Master Core's core, a rainbow colored sphere. This sphere must be KO'd as if it was a fighter (a % gauge, not an HP gauge like it's other forms). If the sphere isn't KO'd fast enough, the core will emit four waves of energy, similar to Tabuu's waves from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Like Tabuu's waves, they can be avoided if the player sidesteps them. After the waves are released and the core gives up, causing a victory for the player, assuming they survived the waves. The only difference between Master Core in the 3DS and Wii U version is if Master Core is fought on an intensity of 8.0 or higher after Master Shadow is defeated. The player will be given an item that lowers their percentage to zero. While fighting Master Fortress, players must destroy four heart like weak points while avoiding shadow like enemies and acid walls and pits. Stadium Mode Like all smash bros. games, this one has a stadium mode where players can play various games. Each one allows two player mode. Multi-man Smash In Multi-man Smash, players fight all three types of Mii Fighters (Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter) with the faces of the Miis stored on the system. Players can fight 10 Miis, 100 Miis, an unlimited amount of Miis for three minutes, an unlimited amount of Miis for an unlimited amount of time, or an unlimited amount of Miis for an unlimited amount of time that are MUCH harder to defeat. Players can also compete against a CPU that is the same as the players character with to objective to get the highest amount of Miis KO'd Home-Run Contest In Home-Run Contest, players attack a sandbag under a ten second timer in order to raise it's damage percentage. The player then launches the sandbag using a Home-Run Bat trying to get the sandbag to go as far as possible. Target Blast This is similar to Home-run Contest, except you launch a two bombs, one at a time, towards a structure made of wood, stone, and explosive blocks trying to destroy the most amount of targets possible. The first bomb is smaller than the first one and it creates a smaller explosion, but travels farther. Unlike Home-Run Contest, the ten second timer doesn't start until the bomb is attacked or touched, allowing the player to charge an attack up for lots of damage. The bomb doesn't blow up until the timer reaches zero, regardless of how much time was left after the bomb was launched. Online play Online play is basically the same as it was in Brawl, with few changes. Two modes were added, For Fun, and For Glory. All online fights are always free-for-alls. Players can also battle with friends or create and compete in tournaments, both with customizable rules. Players can also share and download custom Mii fighters and stages. For Fun In For Fun, a random stage is selected, excluding Final Destination, with all items available. Only wins are recorded. There can always be up to 4 players. For Glory In For Glory, a random Omega form stage is selected, with no items available. Players can choose an up to four player battle, or a one-on-one battle. Both wins and loses are recorded. Smash Tour Smash Tour is a Wii U exclusive mode in which up to for player play as Mii traveling across a board game like area collecting items, fighters, and status boosts for a set amount of turns. There are three boards to choose from, small, medium, and large. At the beginning of a round, players will use a slot machine like spinner to determine how far across the board they will travel, from one to six spaces. Players will also receive items if they pick one up while moving, or at the beginning of each turn. Items can be used only at the beginning of a turn, only at the beginning of a battle, or on both occasions. Whenever two or more players collide, all players will fight in a one-life timed smash. The winner will get an item and the fighter of the player that finished in second place. Anyone who loses will lose the fighter they were playing as. If a player doesn't have any fighters, that player won't be able to participate in fight. Occasionally, only certain types of items or only one item will spawn during one of these battles. Occasionally, a character will appear on the stage and alter the gameplay, such as a pókemon covering the board in smoke, making the board, it's spaces, and any items invisible to all players. Bosses Ridley, Metal Face, and Yellow Devil, will appear as well. If at least player runs into one of these bosses, all players will fight said boss. Whoever defeats the boss will get a stats boost. Final Battle After all the turns are over, all players will be thrown into the final battle, in which the player who causes the most KOs is the winner. The final battle always takes place on the Battlefield stage. The players use all their collected fighters, one-by-one, using their next fighter after one of KO'd. Special Orders This mode is exclusive to the Wii U version. In consists of random challenges given to the player by either Master Hand or Crazy Hand in Master Orders or Crazy orders, respectively. Master Orders In Master Order, the player is presented with three challenges. The opponents, gold required to play, difficulty, any effects or equipment the fighters have, or how gravity will effect the fighters. Once the challenge is completed, the player will be rewarded. Once a challenge is lost or won, a new set of three will appear. Crazy Orders This is somewhat similar to Master Orders. Just like Master Orders, you choose between three challenges. Once one challenge is complete, you'll be able to fight Crazy Hand and complete Crazy Orders in addition to the three challenges. When you begin Crazy Orders, you must either pay 5000 gold or use a Crazy Orders Pass to begin. Custom character are allowed in Crazy Orders, but not in Master Orders. Also, no battles involve effects of equipment being given to all players. During Crazy Orders you can fight as many challenges you want, but there are many catches. First, and damage you took will be carried over to the next round. Second, you have a total of ten minutes to compete these challenges, and the timer won't reset after a challenger is complete. Third, you have to fight and defeat Crazy Hand in a stamina battle to keep your loot. If you die or time runs out, most of your loot will be lost. The more challenges you complete, the harder it will be to defeat Crazy Hand. If enough challenges are complete, another fighter with a percentage gauge will aid Crazy Hand. If even more challenges are complete, you'll fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand. After dealing enough damage, treasure boxes will drop containing a prize. Losing to Crazy Hand will result in the loss of all you loot. Characters All the characters that were playable in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS were playable in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U including various newcomers Greninja, Little Mac, Mega Man, Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, Mii Swordfighter, Pac-Man, Palutena, Robin, Shulk, Rosalina & Luma, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, Duck Hunt, and Lucina, with the last three being unlock able. Bowser Jr. was an unlockable character in the 3DS version however. There are also four newcomers that were dowloadable, Ryu from Street Fighter, Cloud from Final Fantasy VII, Corrin, the protagonist from Fire Emblem Fates, and Bayonetta from the franchise of the same name. There were also a lot of veterans including Bowser, Captain Falcon, Charizard, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Fox, Ike, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Lucario, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Peach, Pikachu, Olimar, Pit, Samus, Sheik, Sonic, Toon Link, Yoshi, Zelda, Ganondorf, Ness, Jigglypuff and Zero Suit Samus. There was also Dr. Mario, Falco, Wario, R.O.B., and Mr. Game and Watch, who were unlock able. Ganondorf, Ness, and Jigglypuff were unlock able characters in the Wii U version. Veterans Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy were also available as DLC. Stages Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has a total of 51 stages with 31 being new, 20 from past titles, 4 being downloadable, and 5 being shared with the 3DS version. See also * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on Smashpedia * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on SmashWiki Category:Super Smash Bros. games